transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptik
Kryptik is the leader of the Decepticon Secret Police, as well as being a member of the New Decepticon Empire's inner circle. An intelligent and observant individual, Kryptik is utterly loyal to the Decepticon cause, rather than to any one individual or agenda. He believes that only through unity of thought and purpose can the Decepticons be ultimately victorious, citing the petty ambitions and feuding personalities that bought down the old empire as proof. To this end, Kryptik is utterly ruthless in his actions. To him there is no concept of friends or trust, only their single, overwhelming, all-consuming goal of Decepticon conquest and the enforcement of the edicts. To his mind, everybody is guilty of something; his job is simply to discover what. Kryptik is utterly paranoid and untrusting, taking even the slightest acts as proof of guilt. He has even gone so far as to discretely watch his own subordinates, and has personally 'removed' more than one member of the Decepticon Secret Police for treason. While obviously colored by his own beliefs and emotions, Kryptik possesses a keen analytical mind, able to sort through massive amounts of data to find the truths he seeks. He is keenly observant, never missing the slightest details, and possesses a near-perfect recall. And no matter what, he is always watching. Capabilities Kryptik possesses exceptional auditory and visual sensors, allowing him to observe and record even the slightest of details. It is said that he could hear a screw drop across a city, and then count the threads. While presumably an exaggeration, these stories have only served to underscore his effectiveness in his role. In addition, his internal databanks are able to store and process vast amounts of data, allowing him to record and access everything he sees and hears for his own future use. His vehicle mode is a Cybetronian Spy Plane, capable of cruising at high altitudes while remaining invisible to many forms of detection. In this mode, he possesses a vast array of sensors that allow him to intercept and decode transmissions and data, as well as to better observe his surroundings. In this form, he can cruise across a planet, sucking up information with ease. In both modes, Kryptik is armed with a pair of negasonic cannons that produce powerful bursts of sonic energy to disorient or stun an opponent. Weaknesses Kryptik is physically rather weak and fragile in both modes, and as such, can be easily harmed in combat. This is exacerbated by his paranoia and unwillingness to trust anyone; he will work alone wherever possible which can put him in unnecessary danger. History An oddity among the inner circle of the New Decepticon Empire, Kryptik was only a relatively minor figure under its predecessor. An aide to Killpower, the Decepticon ruler of the colony world of Makuphin, Kryptik was assigned to a vital research facility. As the Autobot forces encroached, Killpower ordered the scientists present to sacrifice themselves in order to cover his own escape, regardless of the value of their work. Kryptik was disgusted by this behaviour, and took charge of the situation in the most direct way possible by shooting Killpower in the back and then offlining him. He then collected all the research at the facility and the key scientists, escaping with them while ensuring that there was nothing left behind for the Autobots to take. While their escape was far narrower then Killpower's plan had called for, Kryptik's quick thinking ensured that the Autobots got nothing at all. Joining the forces regrouping under Dezarus, Kryptik presented the Decepticon Warlord with the information he had recovered (Which would eventually lead to the Decepticons being able to mass-produce Vehicon Drones) as well as another vital piece of information; a list of every Decepticon who had chosen to abandon his post, desert or otherwise yielded in the face of the Autobot forces. Dezarus was impressed by Kryptik's resourcefulness, feeling that he would be useful in the uncertain times to come. The formation of the New Decepticon Empire and the Edicts of Decepticon Purity presented Kryptik with the opportunity that he needed. Dezarus knew full well that he would need somebody to enforce these edicts, and turned to him to do the job. Kryptic was given command of the newly formed Decepticon Secret Police, and with it, the authority to mould it as he saw fit. His promotion to the Inner Circle came shortly afterwards, driven both by his position and its value, as well as the desertion of one of their number due to ideological differences. Over time, Kryptik has slowly increased his own personal powerbase while expanding the reach and influence of the Decepticon Secret Police. Curiously enough, while he even has begun spying on the other members of the Inner Circle, Kryptik shows no desire to rule the Empire itself. Instead, his loyalty seems to be to the cause as a whole, even above and beyond his own ambition. Or it could simply be that he prefers to remain in the shadows. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:New Decepticon Empire Category:Spies